


Fear and Love

by xRonnie



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRonnie/pseuds/xRonnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fear is taking control of your life. Fear of losing someone very dear to your heart...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, my first fanfic posted here and really my first fanfic ever! I apologize for any mistakes, english isn't my first language :c I'll probably continue this, not sure yet. Enjoy!

"Jacob... Jacob!" You were screaming at the top of your lungs, trying to run but you couldn't. You looked at your feet, useless. Staring back forward you saw the picture of your worst imaginations. There lied your love, your beloved Jacob. His hair messy, face covered in blood as well as his chest which was pounding with what seemed to be his last breaths. Tears came into your eyes. It can't be... he was supposed to defeat him... to reclaim London, spend the rest of his life with you, his sister... And then you saw HIM. Devil himself. Starrick, standing at the top of your love's lifeless body. Laughing, he looked you straight in the eyes, with madness burning in him.

"That's how it's gonna end, your precious lover dead at my feet!"

And then you woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey! What is it? You were screaming so loud that people five blocks away could hear you" your friend kneeled beside your bed. Smile instantly came to your face. Arno always could cheer you up. His eyes were tired, considering it was 2 AM and he probably just came back from the mission a few moments later.

"I had a nightmare about Jacob... He died and..." you burst in tears remembering the dream, but Arno just hugs you tight

"Tell me about it, okay?"

***

They were running. Running like hell and they couldn't stop. Few blighters were after them but it was nothing. The worst was yet to come. He outruned them and hided in an alley to catch his breath.

"They are gone! They are gone darling" Jacob hugged you, amd you felt safe, oh so safe... You looked up to kiss him ,but suddenly he was choking on his own blood, you heard a knife being pulled out of a body. Somebody was standing behind Jacob, who was now falling on the ground, his face pale, eyes wide opened, rivulet of blood coming out of his lips.

"That's how it'a gonna end! Your precious lover dead at my feet!" Starrick laughed.

***

Oh why was this dream even clearer now, the details, Jacob's face, Starrick laughter, your tears...

"I can see it even better now, Arno... It was so real..."

"Shh, hey, Jacob is a tough guy, and besides he wouldn't leave you, right? Remember that. Everything is going to be ok, mon ami" he kissed your forehead. "Go back to sleep now okay? I going to check up on your boyfriend" he smiled 

"Take care Arno... of him... and yourself"

"Oh, I definitely will" he smirked to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep... so I decided where this fic is going and I'm surely going to write more! Hope you enjoyed ^^


End file.
